It is possible to provide a wood veneer comprising a lignocellulosic layer made of lignocellulosic fibers on an interior trim panel of an automotive vehicle. It is desirable to obtain a formable veneer to which it easy to impart a three dimensional (3D) shape to conform to the 3D shape of the trim panel.